Valentines Day
by clairebear0216
Summary: On February 1st, Hermione received the first note. It was short and sweet. And she had no idea who it was from but she was determine to find out. On February 14th, Hermione received the last note. It was long and sweet. And she knew who sent it and she knew where to find him at midnight. Eighth year of Hogwarts, only months after the war.
1. February 1st

Small shiny silver stars exploded from the small card.

They rained down upon a surprised Hermione. She smiled slightly but quickly looked around to see if anyone else saw that. She was alone in a corridor since she was on prefect patrol.

She quickly read the card and smiled again before a look of confusion crossed her face.

**_Hermione, _**

**_Many are the stars I see, but in my eye no star like thee._**

**_You and I both know you would want to find out who I am. You'd also think that this is all a joke but my love for you is no joke. I'm going to leave 12 hints and if by Valentine's Day you figure out who I am, you will know where to meet me._**

**_Love, Your Secret Admirer_**

He was right. She wanted to know who he was and she wanted to know if what he said was true.

Because no matter how much Hermione denied it, she was still a girly girl deep down inside and she wanted to be loved. And even if it was some mystery guy, it was better than nothing, better than the attention she got from Ron.

What if it was Ron?

But Ron would never do something this sweet and thoughtful. Ron doesn't think. Hermione wanted it to be him but it was not very likely, no matter how much she wanted it to be.

Hermione hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. No one was there so she sank into one of the chairs by the fire. She reread the card at least five times before the words finally sunk in.

Someone out there loved her. Or at least they thought they did.

She finally stood and went to bed, thinking of the mysterious guy the entire time.


	2. February 2nd

Picking up the card, Hermione prepared for more stars. She opened up the cards and, instead of stars, a mini Cupid zoomed out. It circled around her head a few times before disappearing.

She looked down at the card, trying to conceal the smile forming on her face.

**_Hermione, _**

**_I don't understand why Cupid was chosen to represent Valentine's Day. When I think about romance, the last thing on my mind is a short, chubby toddler coming at me with a weapon._**

**_Here's your hint. I tower over you by at least 8 inches because of the fact that I grew over the long months of not seeing you._**

**_Love, Your Secret Admirer_**

She hurried back to the common room and went straight to bed. The entire time she was thinking about the mystery guy. It had been a long day, normal but long, but now she couldn't sleep because of the mystery guy.

A lot of guys were taller than her. She was short, or maybe everyone else was just tall. And the mystery guy had grown. She hadn't paid much attention to height sixth or eighth year. She defiantly didn't pay attention during the war.

She wasn't any closer to finding out who he was.


	3. February 3rd

Hundreds of tiny hearts surround her while she reads the short note. She can't fight the smile or the blush that cross her face. She said her the hearts from her face as she read and checked to make sure that no one was around. Because although no one was supposed to be out of bed there were always those few who loved to annoy her.

**_Hermione, _**

**_A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you._**

**_I've been working out...have you noticed? Probably not but I've been getting pretty fit since the war. I guess I have to because I love Quidditch, I'm thinking of trying out again._**

**_Love, Your Secret Admirer_**

Hermione giggled slightly as she made the way back to the common room. She had been patrolling when the card found her but she was finished and tired.

She knew a few things now. One, he is tall. Two, he is fit. Three, he likes Quidditch. Four, he is big headed.

She quickly wrote down the facts in a small notebook she kept by her bed and laid down.

She's still far away from figuring it out but she's getting closer.


	4. February 4th

She giggled as she saw the card. She had gotten used to seeing them everyday. But each one was special so she never knew what was coming.

She watched as the typical red heart morphed into a real looking heart for the third time. She couldn't not giggle at it.

**_Hermione, _**

**_Why do we draw heart like this? You and I both know what they really look like, but who would want that on a card?_**

**_People may think that because I don't try that hard in class, that I'm stupid. On the contrary I am fairly smart if I am close to keeping up with you._**

**_Love, Your Secret Admirer_**

She skipped back to the common room with a silly smile on her face. She jotted down her new fact before climbing into bed and starring at the ceiling. She lay there listening to her roommates light breathing and let her thoughts roam.

She knew more about him everyday and soon she would be able to know who he was. She would know the truth. And she couldn't have been happier.

She would be aware of every little hint he left in the cards.


	5. February 5th

A dozen small roses, about six inches tall each. One rose was redder than the others, more alive, but they were all beautiful.

Hermione held them in one hand while she held the card in the other.

**_Hermione, _**

**_I give you 12 roses, 11 fake and 1 real. I will love you until the last one dies._**

**_I'm hoping you go for light hair because mine is a light blonde, still very manly if you wanted to know. I wear it like rugged, like I just had sex...which I didn't or haven't yet. Now I sound stupid, sorry about that._**

**_Love, Your Secret Admirer_**

She blushed deeply but giggled. So he has yet to have sex with anyone. Who would that be? There aren't many decent guys left who would wait. They were in a war and didn't know if they would live. And most guy only want that anyway.

She followed her now usual routine of hurrying back to the room and laying away for an hour or two thinking. She'd analyze the facts and go over and over them in her head.

If she kept this up, she would hopefully be able to figure it out soon because this was getting quite annoying.


	6. February 6th

As annoying as it was to not know who was sending the card, she loved receiving them.

This one contained a wizarding picture of the first day of the first year at Hogwarts. She was talking about the ceiling to Padma Patil and she was smiling like crazy.

Just remembering that day made her smile now. That day changed her life, made everything seem so real.

**_Hermione, _**

**_When I first saw you, you took my breath away. When you first talked to me, I couldn't think._**

**_I'm a lot like you. I don't have any brothers and sisters so my friends and I are close. I see you with them and I know you love them like siblings. Being an only child does that to people._**

**_Love, Your Secret Admirer_**

So he's noticed her for a while. It wasn't just this year.

She hurried down the long corridors and ran to bed. Laying awake, she thought of all the hints so far.

One, he is tall. Two, he is fit. Three, he likes Quidditch. Four, he is big headed. Five, he is smart. Six, he is blonde Seven, he hasn't had sex. Eight, he is an only child.

It was a lot to take in but there are a lot of people at Hogwarts.


	7. February 7th

Hearts exploded from the corners of the picture. It was of a picture of Hermione bent over some essay she was writing. Book surrounded her as she sat at a desk in the back of the library.

Hermione looked closely and realized that it was taken just today. He was in the library today. She tried to think back but couldn't remember anyone being there; it was quieter than usual.

**_Hermione, _**

**_They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true… Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again._**

**_Even though I am very rich and could have the richest girl in the world, I want you. And I also will give you anything and everything you could ever want because I know you deserve it all._**

**_Love, Your Secret Admirer_**

Rich? That's like half the school still, mostly purebloods, but some halfbloods and a handful of muggleborns. Hermione is fairly rich because they gave her money for the stuff she did in the war.

That wasn't much of a hint but Hermione thought hard on it because it meant that it was most likely a pureblood. It wouldn't be bad if it was a pureblood from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff. But if he was from Slytherin, they were going to have a problem.

Hermione thought on the hints until she finally feel asleep.


	8. February 8th

Suddenly a couple coin sized earths and clocks began spinning around Hermione's head. She watched them spin and giggled as one ticked her hair across her face.

_**Hermione, **_

_**I'll love you until the day after forever.**_

_**That sounded kind of cheesy but my mother raised me to be a perfect gentleman, all purebloods are raised that way. I grew up as a rich pureblood. How many of those do you know?**_

_**Love, Your Secret Admirer**_

Hermione decided that he was a sweetheart. How many guys are genuine sweethearts? Not many, not even Harry and Ron.

So who is a rich spoiled pureblood? Malfoy, but it's obviously not him, Hermione thought. She chuckled at the thought.

Malfoy as her secret admirer? Ha. He'd probably pitch himself of the Astronomy tower if he found out he liked her.

So Hermione thought on all the clues but didn't get very far.


	9. February 9th

Suddenly it felt as if she were really in the mountains. It was a bit chilly and a bit harder to breath, but maybe that was just the amazing view. It felt like she climbed the enormous mountain and at the top was herself smiling.

**_Hermione, _**

**_Why is it that I have to climb 1000 mountains to get to you and all you have to do is smile to get to me?_**

**_'I'm dropping the bomb' as the muggles say it. I am a snake. Now I'm sure you are thinking of throwing the card away and never looking at another, but just remember that I don't care about houses or blood. I love you for you._**

**_Love, Your Secret Admirer_**

A snake? Gryffindor and Slytherin have basically been at war since her first year. Although it has been better since the war, no one dated someone from the other house, not even secretly.

But from the cards he seemed so sweet. But he is a rich spoiled pureblood snake. There is nothing sweet about those things.

Hermione went to sleep more confused than ever.


	10. February 10th

A tear almost slipped from her eyes when she saw the picture. She was so happy with the faceless man. She looked so in love. But that's not possible.

The man was still a mystery. She wouldn't fall in love with a mystery Slytherin.

_**Hermione, **_

_**Hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive. Is there hope for an us?**_

_**I know I can be extremely selfish. But all I want is your happiness so if at the end of this you figure out its me, and hate me, I don't care as long as you're happy. You are the only person who can make me selfless.**_

_**Love, Your Secret Admirer**_

A rich, spoiled, selfish pureblood snake. This did not sound good because any times Hermione thought of this, she thought of Malfoy. It could not be him though, since he hates her. But who could it be?

For several hours, Hermione went through ever Slytherin she knew. Still she came to the same conclusion. Everyone this happened, she pushed harder to find a different answer. But she couldn't.

The more clues she got, the more challenging the thing became.


	11. February 11th

A picture of a beautiful smile showed on the card. The picture slowly zoomed out until it showed Hermione. She was with Harry and Ron, probably laughing at another one of Ron's horrid jokes.

**_Hermione, _**

**_One look at your smile and I could see the light shining everywhere._**

**_If you've found out who I am, I guess I am less cunning than I think I am. But since you have not come and punched me yet, I'm guessing you don't know yet or don't want to know. I may just have to be more cunning to hide my secret a little longer._**

**_Love, Your Secret Admirer_**

He wasn't just cunning, he was arrogant. He knew he was a cunning snake and he wasn't afraid to let the world know.

She knew so much about him. Everything matched Malfoy except for one thing.

These cards were too sweet for him.

So Hermione came to the conclusion, at least in her head, that it was not him. But her heart never seemed to listen. Maybe he was sweeter than she gave him credit for. Maybe he had a heart, and maybe she was in it.

Hermione pushed the thoughts from her brain.


	12. February 12th

The music swells and begins to fade. Hermione couldn't keep the smile from her face. It was from her favorite Disney Princess movie, a muggle thing.

_**Hermione, **_

_**Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong.**_

_**For years I have been your enemy but if you give me the chance, I would like to change that. We could be friends, maybe more.**_

_**Love, Your Secret Admirer**_

Her enemy? Malfoy.

No. It could not be him. He may be a rich, spoiled, selfish, cunning, pureblood snake, but it was not him.

It couldn't be. Because if it was, then Hermione's whole world would be turned upside down because her enemy for years was really in love with her. It couldn't be.

That night Hermione cried herself to sleep because her world was no longer black and white but had thousands of grays in between.


	13. February 13th

Hundreds of moments flashed in the picture. All were of Hermione snapping or glaring.

Hermione thought that she looked awful in all of them. She looked mean and cruel. Her eyes were bright with anger, her hair seemed to crackle with rage, and those around her always looks scared.

_**Hermione, **_

_**I get the best feeling in the world when you snap at me or even glare at me because I know, even if its just for a second, that I've crossed your mind.**_

_**Do you remember fourth year? When Potter's name came out of that cup? The first task was dragons and I was being stupid. I egged him on, saying that he wouldn't last long. Mad-eye decided to...uh...teach me a lesson. He transfigured me into my nickname from Gryffindors today. Ferret.**_

_**Love, Your Secret Admirer**_

Hermione dropped the card and sank to the ground. She choked back a sob as she reread the last sentence over and over again.

Ferret.

It really was Malfoy. It was him sending all these sweet cards.

What if it was all a joke? What if it wasn't? What if he makes fun of her? Who cares?

Hermione decided, then and there, that when she received her card tomorrow, she would go. She would find him and confront him. Because if this was all fake, then he had no right to toy with her feelings like that. And if it wasn't, then...well...she'd think of that later.

She was going to find him tomorrow.


	14. February 14th

It showed her crying, crying over Ron. She knew it was over Ron because she had the paper birds. The only time she ever used them was when she was crying over Ron.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Wait for the guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will stay awake just to watch you sleep, who will show you off to all his friends because he doesn't care, who holds your hand in front of his friends,who is constantly reminding you how much he cares for you, wait for the guy who will be willing to tell the whole world he loves you, not even caring who hears him. Wait for me.**_

_**I'm just going to come out and say it. I'll be in the Room of Requirement until midnight. If you come I will be ecstatic but if you don't come, I'll know we were never meant to be.**_

_**Love, Your Secret Admirer**_

She walked the long corridors quietly. She clutched the cards in her hand. She had kept them all and brought them tonight.

She paced in front of the door and it appeared for her. She straightened her dress, brushed her fingers through her hair, and took a deep breath.

She pushed open the door and walked inside. No turning back now.


	15. You Came

"She'll come," a voice whispered. The voice sounded close to tears.

Peeking in, Hermione saw a beautiful room. It was a deep red with a fireplace, a couch, and a table. It was lit by candles and seemed the most romantic place in the world.

A figure sat on the couch, with their head in their hands. It was Malfoy.

He stood suddenly, turning toward the fire. In his hand, he clutched cards, copies of the cards he sent her. He raised his hand, as if to throw them in the fire, but stopped.

"I was stupid to think that she would come. She hates me." He gingerly opened one of the cards. He read them all, one by one, a smile slowly widening on his face.

"She'll come," he whispered before turning around. He grabbed roses off the couch, straightened his tie, and looked to the door.

He saw her standing there.

Butterflies flew around in her stomach as she began to edge closer to him. The door closed behind her and she jumped a little.

His eyes never left her. Even as he made his way around the couch he gazed at her.

"Hermione," he whispered. "You came."


	16. A Chance

"I just want to know," she began in a soft voice. "Were they true?"

He began to nod vigorously. He fidgeted with the roses before holding them at arms length to her.

She lifted her hands and took them from him. Their fingers brushed slightly and she blushed. He drew back, looking more nervous.

"Thank you," she whispered after she smelt the roses.

"Is there," he started. He pulled at his tie a little and refused to meet her gaze. "Is there a chance...for an us?"

Hermione took a step closer, at arms length from him. She cautiously reached out and took his hand.

He looked up at her and gave her a soft smile. In his eyes she saw hope and happiness, but she also saw fear and sadness.

"I think that if we...take it slow, there is a possibility of an us," she said softly.

His smile widened and he squeezed her hand. He took a half step forward.

"So is a kiss taking it too far?" He whispered.

"I think if you ask nicely I might oblige," she teased. The corner of her mouth tugged into a smile and his face lit up.

"Hermione, can I kiss you?" She nodded and he leaned down. She pushed herself onto her tip toes and tilted her head up. Their lips met and they both experienced the best kiss of their lives.


End file.
